


That Moment When Minhyuk Reads a Fanfiction and Cries

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Minhyuk reads a fanfiction about him and Hyunwoo, and it makes a surprising impact on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remember the moment I felt oh so blue for three days because of this [To Close Both Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819938) fic (Ari, I really wanted to hate you for breaking my Momo’s heart, but I love you too much I can’t hate you. Well, maybe I can, just a little). You’d better read it first if you haven’t, so you can feel the pain Minhyuk (and I) had after reading it.

It was quite a cold day when the chaos happened. Monsta X had one day to spend at their dorm without being bothered by any schedules for their comeback, and everyone was enjoying their free time to do anything they couldn’t do due to their tight schedules. However, there was one member who didn’t seem to enjoy his resting day.

Minhyuk was lying on the side of his body on his bed, hugging a pillow. He was holding his tab, and as he scrolled the page he was reading down, the more he frowned.

The auburn-haired guy had a new hobby lately. At first, he only did it out of boredom during the break time before they started the practice again, but now it had become a habit. It was a fun hobby, though, reading fictions made by fans. Fanfictions, Minhyuk learned the terms.

He had read many fanfictions so far, both in Korean and English (it was a fun way to add more of his English vocabulary), and mostly, he read those which told about him and Hyunwoo. Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile proudly when he first found out that there were many fans could guess his not-so-hidden relationship with Hyunwoo, and he was happy that they loved seeing him and Hyunwoo together.

Normally, Minhyuk would only read fluff fics or anything with a happy ending, but today was different.

Minhyuk’s eyebrows knitted together as he read the story. He noticed the warning infidelity in the tag, and it made him curious. Infidelity wasn’t a word he heard every day, and he wondered what it meant. He looked for it on the translator, and it said ‘unfaithfulness, falseness, disloyalty’. He didn’t know what made him click on the story title, but he did, anyway, and now he found himself reading almost half of it.

_“I was with Kihyun,” Hyunwoo says, loud and clear._

_Minhyuk’s eyes darken before he tears them away from Hyunwoo. He turns around, pacing to the kitchen. “Oh, really? It’s nice to see you both go along so well,” he says in a rush, as if he wants it to end as fast as possible. He then opens the fridge, blocking Hyunwoo’s view with the door, “Do you want to eat? I’ve cooked you something but I think it has—”_

_Minhyuk is running away. Again. Hyunwoo hates this. “I was sleeping with him, Minhyuk,” he deadpans, finally addressing the elephant in the room._

Minhyuk gasped dramatically. How could Hyunwoo sleep with Kihyun (he’d learned that ‘sleeping’ in most fanfics meant having sex)? It was something that was impossible to happen! He started feeling his heart hurt, but he continued reading.

_They were perfect for each other, but not anymore. At one point of their relationship, the love has run stale._

_Then, Kihyun happened. In all the twisted fate and ridiculous turn of events, Kihyun happened. Kihyun, out of all people. Yoo Kihyun, Minhyuk’s own best friend. Yoo Kihyun, their best man. He happened, and Hyunwoo swears he is the best thing that ever happened to his life._

How could Kihyun be the best thing that ever happened to Hyunwoo’s life? Hyunwoo always said that Minhyuk was more than enough, and he didn’t need anyone else—that _Minhyuk_ was _the_ _best thing_ ever happened to his life. This story didn’t make sense, no, it didn’t make sense at all!

Minhyuk kept reading and reading, and the more he did it, the more his heart hurt. It felt so real that the insecurity starated creeping out his chest. What if it was true? What if it really happened in his life—what if it _would_ happen, sooner or later?

_Minhyuk’s pain is no longer Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo feels for Minhyuk, but anyone would feel for Minhyuk when he’s this broken and fragile._

“Minhyuk,” The door suddenly opened and Hoseok entered the room. “Kihyun asked if you want pizza for tonight’s dinner because he doesn’t feel like cooking—oi, are you crying?”

The auburn-haired man jolted in surprise. He didn’t even know that he was crying until Hoseok mentioned it. “I-I—” He couldn’t even finish his words because the tears choked him, and what came next from him was sobs that got louder and louder.

“Hey, what happened?” Hoseok looked panicky and quickly approached his band mate. “Minhyuk, what’s going on? Did someone hurt you? Did you read hate comments again?”

“N-No,” Minhyuk tried to talk between his sobs, “H-Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo—”

“What’s with Hyunwoo?” the older asked while taking the tab from Minhyuk’s hands. He laid his eyes on the screen, scrolling the page with a frown in his forehead. “What is this… isn’t it a fanfiction? Is that what people call this stuff?”

Minhyuk nodded. Hoseok continued checking on the fanfiction page, and the more he read, the more realization hit him—a realization of how silly his friend was.

“Are you crying because Hyunwoo was cheating on you in this story?”

“It was just too c-cruel!” Minhyuk wailed. “W-What if it was true? What if Hyunwoo didn’t love me anymore? W-What if he was really in love with Kihyun?”

Minhyuk’s cry went more dramatic that it made a ruckus. Soon, Hyunwoo joined them, face showing his worries. He took Minhyuk’s face in his big hands, caressing the wet cheeks gently.

“What’s wrong, pup? Why are you crying?” asked the leader of the group. “What’s going on here?”

Hoseok, who had tried to hold his laughter, couldn’t help but let out soft chuckles. “It seems he read a sad story about you cheating on him on a fanfiction site,” he answered. “Someone’s taking it too seriously.”

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok in disbelief before returning his gaze to Minhyuk. “Really?” A smile curled on his thick lips, “Are you crying because of a mere fiction?”

Minhyuk pouted. “It wasn’t a mere fiction!” he protested. “I-It can happen anytime! It’s not impossible for you to h-have a feeling for Kihyun and s-stop loving me!”

Even though Minhyuk sounded dead ass serious, both Hyunwoo and Hoseok still couldn’t help but laugh. Hoseok shook his head and left the room after giving Hyunwoo a pat on his shoulder, and Hyunwoo stayed to hug his silly yet cute boyfriend tightly.

“It won’t happen,” the leader whispered as he planted a kiss on the silky, red strands. “I love you.”

Minhyuk hugged his boyfriend back tightly; he clung onto the bigger body like his life depended on it. “Don’t lie to me,” he said—actually it sounded more like a weak whimper. “One day if you got bored with me, let me know. Don’t cheat on me.”

“It won’t happen, love,” Hyunwoo pushed Minhyuk’s body away; he smiled lovingly when he stroked his boyfriend’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Stop with the ‘what if’s. I still love you, and I’m sure it will last longer than you can even imagine, so don’t think about me stop loving you or such craps like that, okay?”

Hyunwoo tried to kiss Minhyuk, but the younger’s hands on his chest stopped him.

“Y-You didn’t say you love me out of pity, did you?”

Hyunwoo’s jaw dropped, but then loud laughter escaped his lips.

“You really should stop reading fanfictions, puppy!”

(“I wonder why Minhyuk read those fanfictions about him and Hyunwoo when they are _real_ already,” Kihyun said while making coffee for him and Hoseok. “Do you think he will be jealous of me after this? I mean, you know Minhyuk; he takes everything to heart, even the impossible ones.”

“It’s possible,” Hoseok chuckled, leaning against the kitchen counter. “You’d probably be his biggest enemy after this mess.”

Kihyun sighed rather loudly. “If only he knew he and Hyunwoo aren’t the only ones dating in this group.”

The main vocal blushed as he spoke, and Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from kissing his rosy cheek.)

**Author's Note:**

> Adding a small Kiho scene because why not. *wink*


End file.
